


Borderline nonexistent

by Kastilo



Series: Dogsled's Alternate Universe Archives (Practice) {DAUA} [2]
Category: Balto - Fandom, Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastilo/pseuds/Kastilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song, Borderline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline nonexistent

_Dogsled K. Shepherd_

_[Dogsledshepherd@gmail.com](mailto:Dogsledshepherd@gmail.com) _

 

 

 

BORDERLINE NONEXISTENT

 

_I'm borderline happy and I'm borderline sad_

 

Nick ran with Judy in a patch of flowers, the sky full of white fluffy flowers, the breeze was gentle and everything seemed normal. Judy ran around collecting flowers from various types laughing and cheering. Nick smiled and watched as the bunny collected the flowers for herself, the scent of her, lavender and vanilla, mixed with determination filled both Nick's nostrils and the air around them. He pulled out a bunch of picnic stuff and laid it down in the middle of the field of wild flowers, the cherry color of the blanket standing out from the green of the grass as it waved gently in the breeze. Judy tackled Nick and sat down on the other side of him, beginning to munch on the carrot salad he packed then the scenery changed. For a split second they were in a gritty alley of Zootopia, Nick tried to ignore it, but the smell of flowers was replaced by the smell of blood, sweat, and fear. He looked around as the flowers wilted and died turning everything brown, and panicked and looked at Judy who seemed not to notice. Suddenly the scene flashed back to the alley of Zootopia, rain pouring down hard and him in the middle of a blood covered floor. He then saw the thing that forced him up, Judy on the ground torn apart. Waking up he looked around and saw his home, getting up he went over to the wardrobe across from his bed and saw a small cop uniform and a rose placed upon it. A badge stained in dry blood stood there, the name Judy Hopps inscribed, and Nick collapsed on the floor, holding the uniform and crying his heart out for his lost lover and best friend.  


_I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad_

 

Dogsled stood there as he rescued the last of the children from the building as it collapsed, everyone cheered as he landed perfectly on his feet. The sun shone from the clouds as they parted, like they wanted him in the spotlight and caused the colors to become vibrant. He smiled and took in all the happiness and felt warm inside. This was his good deed number 16 of the day as he watched the fire burn out finally. One of the children ran over to him and tugged on his tail and he looked back, to see a panther kit about the age of 7 smiling at him causing his heart to flutter. Dogsled picked the little kit up happily and smiled back even more. The kit then hugged him, nuzzling his head against the White Shepherd's chest. Dogsled looked around into the crowd, dozens of animals around him cheering and chanting his name in happiness. He then held the kid up happily and triumphantly. Just as he did this the world flashed in his eyes and for a minute it looked like a world of destruction. As the world flashed back, the crowd was now silent, watching him with cold dead eyes. He looked around in panic and the world flashed again this time the colors were dulled, the sky was dark and dead with black. Smoke was coming from burning buildings as the reality he saw was shattered and the reality he lived came on. Covered in blood from head to toe he looked around uncontrollably. He tried to stop his body but it simply kept going, searching the rubble for something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and turned around sharply, coming face to face with a wolf, he looked at him in fear. Without hesitation he attacked, as his vision went black as the night itself.

 

_I live my life in shackles but I'm borderline free_

 

Balto struggled to lift a boulder that was attached to his harness, the weight threating him to fall back. Just then he heard a crack of a whip and moments later felt the sharp searing pain on his back. He whimpered out loud and cried as he tried to push it up the slope, but with the attempt ending in failure. This time the whip cracked again harder than it hard before and he felt a few tears fall as his nose smelled blood, his own. He realized the mystery man had managed to destroy the skin so much it bled. He kept struggling to lift the boulder again and again, the whip coming down even harder and harder on his back, opening more wounds as he screamed and pleaded for this to stop, it didn't and continued with a more brutal fashion. When he managed to get the boulder up a few inches, the man threw glass at him and it got stuck in his paws, making him loose his grip and fall a bit, driving the glass deeper into the wounds. Just in that moment the world flashed as he saw a fireplace in his view. It flashed back to a boot kicking him in the face and muzzle, chipping a tooth and causing him to whimper. The world flashed into the scene of a comfy warm house, He was next to a fireplace and looked at it. The fire crackled and it made him flinch as he tried to repress the memories. He shed a tear as he realized he was the only one to survive the event and began to sob, as the fire roared on and consumed the wood. He placed over to a window and saw his reflection, a wolfdog with dull eyes, matted fur, and scared everywhere and he laid down, hoping he could keep the memories back.

 

_I used to be blind but I still can see_

 

Samantha was listening to her general as he pointed to a few locations, he eyes glew yellow she commanded the army to the points and followed the advice. She nodded and questioned as her general told her to attack everything. He told her that it was because in those locations, enemies were torturing the inhabitance and she followed it all point for point. She felt an odd sensation crawl up her back silently, but she didn't know why. The more locations she directed, the more it seemed reasonable and she quit asking questions.Soon she was ordering an attack upon attack on lands, he mind screaming to ask why but she didn't listen. Her world flashed as she ordered another attack, then flashed back. She gasped and looked around freaked out, suddenly the world changed and she noticed that she was on a hill, towns destroyed in her sight. She held a teddy bear in her arms, crying into it as her mind caught up with everything. Finally she collapsed and finished crying as she got up and left. She grabbed the last item given to her, and marveled at the beauty of it before putting her finger on the top bump and spoke before pushing it, the words echoing as the world flashed green and yellow, then back to normal. She then put down the watch and looked over the room she was in and left, the echo of words spoke before fading

 

 

**I'm so glad this didn't happen**

 

 

Prologue: Everyone smiled at they ate sandwiches next to the waterfall, Nick and Judy cuddling each other happily and kissing, causing their 4 kids to revile in horror to see their parents kiss. Judy and Nick laughed it off before kissing again just to spite them as a joke and the kids quickly caught on, this time reviling in horror so over the top it was cheesy. On the other side Dogsled and King danced on an obsidian platform in the middle of the water, laughing and smiling on each other. King then dipped Dogsled and kissed him deeply before bringing him back up and nuzzling the White Shep. Meanwhile Balto laid on the ground looking up at the clouds, fluffy and white as could be. He smiled and ate a few pieces of celery, before noticing the taste and spitting it out with everyone laughing at the sight. Samantha floated over to all of them and sat in the middle of it all, going into meditation mode before getting splashed by Dogsled., She grabbed a bucket and scooped some water up before pouring it on Dogsled, causing him to gasp and shake off the water angrily as the girl laughed. Dogsled snapped his fingers and everyone was in their swimming clothes before getting dunked on with water from out of no where but portals. As everyone got up, they laughed and played as the tried to soak each other more than they were. And as the sun set and the moon rose, the adults danced the night away and sealed with a kiss, Balto managed to be lucky enough for his lover to get there. Samantha was watching the kids sleep, before slipping into a slumber herself, smiling as she realized that everything was always going to be alright, and the worlds she saw were nothing but her own imagination


End file.
